wantonversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Allure of Wanton Cove
This is a lovecraftian horror game. The writing style has little in common with H.P. Lovecraft, but is instead approached from more of a Noir style. That said, this story is intended to be the same kind of horror. Its meant to capture both the dark and hopeless terror and to share in the Cthuhlu Mythos. Plot In the late 1930's, a detective arrives at a grisly murder scene that will change his life forever. The murder becomes his obsession, but with no leads he is never able to make headway on the case. Flash forward three years, the detective has long since quit the force and tries to drown his frustrations at the bottom of a bottle. One day, his ex partner and friend, Peter, comes knocking on his door, asking for a favor. Peter's son, Tom has gone missing and wants the detective's help finding his missing son. The detective wants nothing to do with the situation though, at least until he learns that this may very well be connected to the case that cost him his career. Characters NPCs: * Aaron * Anne, Dewey * Anne, Margaret * Anne, Toby * Cobb * Crow, Rose * Erkon, Victor * Jackobson, Mr * Lebron, Fae & Mae * Morichi, Azumi * Morichi, Mr * Nadia * Phil * Sherwood, Ms * Tanya * Tom Mentioned only: * Alhazred, Zodak * Crow, Wilson * Gunny * Sherwood, Felix Events Day 1 Events: * Sailor at the Docks. * First Night. Day 2 Events: * Fountain Vision. * Body on the shore. * Second Night. Day 3 Events: * Body on the shore alternate. * Good Catch * Third Night. * Mansion Unlock Day 4 Events: * First Deep One Hybrid Fight * Something in the water. * Fourth Night. Day 5 Events: * Bluff Deep One Sighting * Zal'chaas Trail Encounter * Fifth Night. Day 6 Events: * Sixth Night. Day 7 Events: * Female Deep One Fight * Cave Ritual * Deep One Dock Fight * Seventh Night. Day 8 Events: * Eighth Night. Day 9 Events: * Zal'Chaas Rape * Ninth Night. Day 10 Events: * Endgame. Other Events: * Fountain Inspection * Pastor Suicide Bluff Investigation * Cathedral Event Chain Game Mechanics * Depravity * Mutation * Taint Links Patreon: * The Allure of Wanton Cove is, and always will be, free to the public. Links to the latest builds of the game can always be found on the Patreon page. There are two versions of the game, the Public Version which includes all of the current content in the game, and a Patreon Version which includes a cheat menu for people who choose to support the author. https://www.patreon.com/aftermathteam https://www.patreon.com/aftermathteam/posts?tag=The%20Allure%20of%20Wanton%20Cove TFGamesSite: * TFGamesSite.com is where The Allure of Wanton Cove was originally released and remains the primary location for game related discussion. As of July of 2017, the game has more than 1100 likes on the site, making it the fourth most "liked" game on the site. https://www.tfgamessite.com/phpbb3/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=6127[[Category:The Allure of Wanton Cove]] Category:Aftermath Team